The Road to Revolutions
by Lady Starscream
Summary: This is how everything started. This is where HighRoad gets the Transmognifier for the first time, and how my entire ficseries is possible. The whys and hows on Prime's appearance in this dimension, and the device and how he has it will be worked out later.


Title: The Road to Revolutions

Time Frame: G1, Early Season One

Canon Chars: Optimus Prime, mention of other Decepticons

Fanchars: none (Wyldkat and HighRoad, but this is before they became transformers.)

Genre: Adventure/Mystery

Rating: G

Author's Notes: This is how everything started. This is where HighRoad gets the Transmognifier for the first time, and how the entire ficseries is possible. The whys and hows on Prime's appearance in this dimension, and the device and how he has it will be worked out later.

Also, the original story isn't mine, but I used/rewrote it with permission.

0o0o0o0o

Tires hummed against the road, as a steel-blue Plymouth Reliant sped along. The owner, a balding dark-haired young man reached over and turned on the radio. He'd just bought the car from his uncle in toledo, and was finally happy to have a car. With his eyes on the radio, he didn't see the debris in the road until he hit it. The metal bits clinked against the car's undercarriage, startling him back to attention. He swerved slightly, then pulled over. He got out to inspect the damage, then noticed why there was metal bits and tiny shards of glass strewn across the looked like there had been a really bad wreck, and somebody forgot to clean up the road afterward.

A flash of sunlight reflecting off metal caught his eye, and he caught a glimpse of whatever it was in the trees. It seemed to be a vehicle of some sort. But why had nobody noticed it before? Dashing over to where it lay overturned, he came to a screeching halt. On one side of what he discovered to be a red semi, a flat-nosed day-cab semi, to be precise, was a large, single mark. A symbol of some sort, obscured by the trees and underbrush. Peeking into the windows reassured him nobody was inside. That was good. So where had the driver gone?

Suddenly, he recognised that mark. It was partially gone because of the scorch mark, but the white face-like symbol was still there, mostly. And plain as day. Dennis's first thought was "There's no flippin way!" then his second was "No, it's not possible!"

"Optimus Prime." He said reverently, aloud. The machine replied with a computerish-sounding noise, and moved slihtly, on it's own. Dennis could hardly believe it! the vehicle had just moved! by itself!

After it was still for a moment. the human dashed around to the other side, which was more on the ground than the driver's side he had just peeked into. He realised just how much damage had been done. Both windows were shatterred, the ttrailer was completely on one side, and the cab itself was leaning against the trees, keeping on an odd angle, with the passenger-side facing down. Dents and scorch marks covered the battered vehicle, and both windows were shattered. The only one intact was the windshield, which had a large spiderweb of cracks across it.

Clearing away some of the brush and broken branches away, he found the headlights smashed, and the front grill was almost completely ripped away, hanging on by one side. THe front of the vehicle leaked steam, telling Dennis the radiatior had also taken damage. The passenger side door was badly dented and bend at the bottom edge, and hung partially open. The side panel was also bent, and looked like something large had grabbed it and bent it back. Wires stuck out, sparking sporatically. "Optimus, are you allright?" Dennis knew it was stupid to talk to a vehicle just because it looked like his hero, but nobody else was around. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake. Ouch! yep, still awake. This wasn't a dream.

Instead of answering, the door swung itself open as much as it could, and a panel opened in the dashboard, and a disk slid out. "Strange place for a CD player." flitted thought the human's mind. But it didn't matter. He spotted the computer console, where he presumed the disk went. Curious to find out more, he slid into the cab.

Avoiding the broken glass on the bench seat, he slid the disk into the slot of the computer. The small viewscreen flipped on, displaying a series of glyphs he couldn't recognise, but he had seen the symbols once or twice before. These were accompanied by gridwork and diagrams of some sort of cylindrical device. He hadn't seen that before. He ejected the disk and quickly walked up the hill to where his car was parked at the side of the road. He hid the disk in the glove compartment, then returned to the semi.

Inspecting the damages, he thought he might've brushed a wire, because the lights atop the cab came on. It moved on it's own. It may have only been an inch or two, but Dennis saw it plain as day. He skittered back, cringing as a blue beam swept across him, then turned off. He realised he had just been scanned. He wondered why Prime hadn't scanned him before giving him the disk, to make sure he wasn't a decepticon agent or something. Oh well. The semi shook itself, and treebranches crunched. It was trying to get free. Panels shifted, and Dennis rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Surely enough, this was really really happening! The back part of the truck shifted to become legs, and a pair of arms appeared. Then a head.

Crossing a fallen tree, Dennis had to lean on the transformer's chest plate on order to get closer. The blue optics flickered, but finally lit up. Prime was still on somewhat of an angle, looking down at him. Dennis realised suddenly it was looking at him. He looked up, and their eyes met. "Are...are you okay?" Dennis asked, hoping his hero would answer. Instead, more computer language. "Your translator must be broken. What do I do? how do I help?" Dennis asked, his voice bordering on desperate. He realised he was shaking like a leaf from head to sneakers with excitement and worry.

He almost panicked. What if whatever-no, whoever did this to Prime came back? Were the Decepticons really in this world? he stopped himself before *that* thought could go any further. "What are you doing here? how did you get here? are the Decepticons here too?" the questions started coming so fast, Dennis didn't know what to ask first. Their eyes met gain, and it was almost like they had read each other's minds.

"Megatron did this to you, didn't he!?" Dennis asked. Wordlessly, he knew the answer was yes. More computery noises, then a sound like electricity arcing, and crackling noises, accompanied by some static. They gradually combined into a resonating metallic voice. "The Decepticons." Dennis choked. He had just heard this semi, no, Optimus Prime, speak!" he found his voice and replied "They're gone. I think."

"The device." Prime moved slightly again. Dennis wasn't sure what the Autobot meant, until Optimus reached behind him (he guessed into a subspace pocket), and brought it out of seemingly nowhere. "They'll never find it here." Prime said, holding it out to him. "I'd be honored, but..." Optimus cut him off. "Dennis..." the human blinked. How did he suddenly know his name!? "Gaurd it with you life." Prime sounded like he was straining to find the words, or the energy to speak.

Suddenly, Dennis saw a glint of something behind him and turned quickly, dread gripping him he didn't see anything. He scanned the treeline, where it met the road, but there was nothing thre. Behind him, Prime whispered "Must... go... back..." Dennis took a couple steps towards the treeline, scanned the sky, still nothing. Realising it was opkay, he turned back. But the red colored Autobot leader was gone. Dissapeared into thin air. The only evidence he was ever there was the crushed trees and underbrush, and the few bits of metal and broken glass. And the device.

Dennis glanced around again, and picked up the device. It was about two feet and a few inches long, silver in color, with what seemed to be different sections. Three of them, the cylinders on the ends smaller, building up with the third one in the near-center, and a series of bars running paralelle to it's length, going over the blue orb in it's center. He cradled the object carefully, and returned to his car, placing it in the trunk, and wrapped blankets around it, hoping nobody would see or detect it. He looked back at the treeline, wishing Prime would reappear so he could ask him what the heck was going on. He waited for fifteen minutes, but when the Autobot didn't reappear, he sighed and started the engine. He really hoped there were no Decepticons in this dimension, and if there were, that they (or anyone else in this world) would not detect the device.

He pulled out, carefull to avoid the debris in the road. Maybe he would call someone to clean the stuff up, so no other cars would hit it and blow a tire or something. But before he knew it, his mind was too preoccupied with the events that had transpired, and wondering just what was on that disk. He hoped his computer at home could read the thing, and tell him more about the device. If he could even tell what the alien writing meant.

Agrivated that he had nobody else to explain this to, Dennis started to wonder aloud about what had happened. Talking to his car made him feel better, even though he knew that 'she' couldn't talk back to him. Or even hear him for that matter.

"I wonder what's going to happen now..." he thought aloud, turning onto the highway that would take him home. "Well, it's up to us now, Wlydkat. We have to gaurd the device with our lives. Like Optimus Prime told us to." He could have sworn the car revved her engine slightly at that, but it could have been his imagination.

0o0o0o0o

End notes: Yup, you guessed it! his car is Wyldkat! and the sequel to this, "The High Road" should be written soon. Or... sometime.


End file.
